Distance
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Lily has been hunting with Sam and Dean for a while and she knows she has feelings for Cas, but he's been ignoring her and shutting her out. What gives? CasXOC Rated M for sex


Lily's POV

I collapsed onto the couch, propped my feet up on the coffee table and took a deep calming breath. Dean sat next to me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder while Sam handed me a mug of tea.

"Guys I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. I promise," I assured them, accepting the tea anyway.

"It was a rough day. We're not gonna judge you if you wanna, I don't know, cry," Dean said, clearly trying to make me feel better.

"Dude, no chick flick moments," I teased.

"Seriously Lily. Are you okay?" Sam asked.

I sighed. Tonight's hunt hadn't gone exactly as planned. The werewolf we were tracking turned out not to be alone, so we, or more specifically I, got jumped. Bastard snuck up from behind me and held me in an iron like grasp. His claws. God those freakin claws. They ripped into my side. Sam and Dean were blocked by the other one, so they couldn't get to me. That's when Cas showed up and promptly smote the wolf that had a hold of me. Cas who was standing near the door, staring at me, refusing to speak.

"I'm fine," I said again.

"Whatever you say. Your side okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Cas healed me in the car."

At the mention of his name, Cas seemed to snap out of his stupor. The glare he sent me made me flinch.

"You okay Cas?" I asked.

"No," he practically snarled.

"What's the ma—

"How could you be so stupid?"

"I…what?"

"You put yourself in danger."

"How the hell is it my fault? We didn't know there was more than one."

"You shouldn't have been out there in the first place!" he shouted.

I gaped at him. I'd never seen him this pissed off before. Hell I'd never even heard him raise his voice.

"I'm a hunter Cas. Putting myself in dangerous situations is part of the job. You know that," I said, getting to my feet and stalking toward him.

"I know but…" he trailed off, unsure of how to continue. A look of confusion flashed across his face for a moment before he covered it back up with his anger.

"Uh guys. I know it was kind of a shitty situation, but I think you both need to calm down," Sam said.

"Butt out Sam!" I snapped.

"Sam's right. Chill out," Dean said, moving to stand between Cas and I.

"I think it would be best if I didn't see you for a while," Cas growled, disappearing before I could respond.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked.

Dean just shook his head and Sam shrugged.

I headed off to my room, changing into my pajamas quickly and sliding under the covers. My exhaustion hit me as soon as my head hit the pillow, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

_"Where is he?" I muttered, holding my gun close and keeping my eyes pealed for any sign of movement._

_ A growl from behind me made me spin around, gun ready. I let down my guard in surprise for a split second when I found myself face to face with a different werewolf. One we hadn't set out to hunt. Shit, so the fucker had a friend. He lunged toward me before I could get my bearings and shoot, knocking my gun away._

_ I turned to run back to where Sam and Dean were, but he caught me in his arms crushing me against him._

_ "SAM! DEAN!" I shouted. _

_ At the sound of gunshots echoing around the alley I knew they had found the other wolf. _

_ "LILY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dean's voice called._

_ "DEAN! HELP! PLEASE!" I yelled._

_ The werewolf tightened his grip on me with one arm, bringing his free hand down to scratch down my side. I screamed, doubling over in pain._

_ "SAM! DEAN!"_

_ Nothing. Just more gunshots. Another scratch down my stomach this time. I cried out again, trying to wriggle free. _

_ "CAS!" I called, willing to try anything at this point. He was busy, I knew that, but I didn't care. "CAS PLEASE!"_

_ He wasn't coming. Something was wrong. This is where he showed up. Instead the werewolf let out a deep growl that almost sounded like a laugh, before digging his claws deep into my throat._

I woke with a start, breathing hard and covered in sweat. A dream. It was just a dream. I ran a hand over my face, sitting up. It was still dark, which meant I still had a few hours before I actually needed to be awake.

"Are you alright?"

I jumped at the voice, turning to see Cas sitting on the end of my bed, watching me. I reached over and flicked on my bedside lamp.

"Yeah. Yeah, fine. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You called my name," he said simply.

"I was having a nightmare Cas, nothing to worry about. I—"

"I'm sorry," he said, cutting me off.

"Huh?"

"For earlier this evening. I don't know what came over me. I've never felt that sort of anger. It hit me suddenly and I have no idea why it was directed at you."

"I-I don't know what to tell you Cas. I didn't know putting myself in danger would piss you off so bad. I'm sorry too," I whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he replied, offering me a small smile.

I let out a breath of relief, glad we were okay again. It came out a little shakily, which Cas seemed to notice.

"You're shaking."

"It's just from the nightmare, I'm fine," I tried to reassure him, but my voice shook slightly.

"I'll get Dean. He's better in these kind of situations."

Cas got to his feet. Before he could go anywhere, I reached out and caught hold of the sleeve of his trench coat.

"Wait. I want…will you stay? Please?" I asked.

He fidgeted nervously, glancing from me to the door. His gaze dropped to my hand, gripping his sleeve tightly. He surprised me by pulling out of my grip.

"Cas—

"I'll get Dean," he said again, hurrying out of the room.

A moment later my door flew open to reveal a very sleepy looking Dean.

"Whassa matter?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Y-you can go back to bed Dean. I…" I trailed off as tears started sliding down my cheeks. That seemed to wake him up.

"Whoa, whoa, what happened?"

He rushed over to my side, pulling me into his arms. I hid my face in his chest and cried. He kept one arm around me as he reached over and turned off my light before lying down, bringing me with him.

"Nightmare?" he asked, when he was sure I could answer without crying.

"Yeah. It was just like the hunt, but Cas never showed up."

"Sorry Lils, that sounds rough."

I nodded against his chest.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that's not the only thing going on though."

When I didn't answer he continued.

"It's Cas isn't it?"

"I…how did you know that?"

"It's not hard to miss the way you look at him. You wanna talk about it?"

"He showed up after I woke up from the nightmare to make sure I was okay and to apologize for our argument earlier. Then when he realized I was still pretty shaken up he said he would go get you because you were better at handling this kind of stuff," I explained.

"But I'm not who you wanted."

"I asked him to stay, but he just brushed me off and went to get you anyway. Which I do appreciate. I'm glad you're here with me."

"Anytime. You know you're like the little sister I never wanted," he teased.

I yawned, blinking sleepily.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll stay."

"Thanks Dean."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead before we both drifted off to sleep.

When I woke the next morning Dean wasn't there. A quick glance at my clock told me I'd overslept. Shit. I leapt out of bed too quickly and had to sit back down, realizing my head was feeling kind of stuffy. Oh no, not a fucking cold. As if on cue I sneezed. I blew my nose before getting dressed, putting on a brave face and heading to the kitchen.

I was surprised to see Cas sitting at the table when I came in. Dean was crunching down on bacon while Sam flipped through the paper.

"There's more food on the stove," Dean said around a mouthful of eggs.

"Don't talk with your mouth full you Neanderthal," I teased, punching his arm as I walked by.

I heaped eggs and bacon on my plate before plunking down into the chair next to Dean's, right across from Cas. The angel was sitting there, stoic as ever, staring at the table. I took a bite of eggs, trying to hold back another sneeze.

"Anything interesting in the paper Sam?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nah. It's pretty quiet. Looks like we might actually get a little downtime."

Dean snorted.

"Yeah right. Something will come up like it always does."

"What about you Cas? Anything going on upstairs?"

"No," he said simply.

The sound of wings flapping filled the room and just like that he was gone. I stared at his empty chair.

"I thought you guys made up last night," Dean said.

"Yeah…I thought so too," I mumbled.

"Don't take it too hard. He's like that sometimes," Sam offered, trying to make me feel better.

I tried to smile at him, but I knew it wasn't very convincing. I scarfed down the rest of my breakfast and headed for the shower.

The hot water washed over me, unknotting my muscles but doing nothing for the mood I was in or the cold I clearly had coming on. What was up with Cas? It's like he doesn't want to be around me. I sighed. That thought hurt more than I was willing to admit. I tried to push him from my mind, closing my eyes and relaxing. Of course because the universe is cruel and unusual when I reached forward to grab the shampoo I stepped wrong and promptly toppled to the floor, landing right on my wrist.

"Shit," I cursed, trying to get to my feet. When I put pressure on my arm I slipped again, doubling over in pain.

I reached up with my good arm and managed to get the water off and pull myself into a half seated position. My first thought was to call for Cas, but when I remembered his attitude this morning I decided against it. Dean would feel bad, but he would totally make fun of me, so I decided on Sam.

"Sam!" I yelled.

I heard running and I was surprised when he stopped to knock on the door.

"You okay in there Lily?" he asked.

"No I'm not. Could you come in please?"

He opened the door and I could tell he was standing on the other side of the curtain.

"Sam I…you're gonna have to open the curtain."

"Uh, but, I, um and you're—

"I know, but I slipped and I think I frigged up my wrist," I explained.

"Oh shit. Um, hang on."

He rummaged around and a second later he was handing me a towel through the curtain. I draped it around myself the best I could, but I knew it was pretty much pointless.

"You can open the curtain now."

He pushed it open, trying not to really look at me.

"Sam, it's not a big deal. I just need your help. Can you lift me out of here and bring me to my room…and then the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I apologize for this in advance," he said.

I put my good arm around his shoulders as he scooped me into his arms and carried me out of the bathroom. I silently hoped that we didn't bump into Dean. But of course we did.

"Whoa Sammy. What's going on?" Dean asked as we passed him in the hall.

"She slipped in the show and I think her wrist might be broken."

"I'll get the car ready," Dean said without hesitation, grabbing the keys to the Impala and running off down the hall.

"I think I can walk now Sam. I was just sort of in shock."

He nodded, setting me down, but keeping a protective arm on my back in case I stumbled. Once we got to my room I made him wait in the hall, dressing as quickly as I could without causing further injury. I ended up in a sports bra, because no way could I clip a real bra right now, jeans, and a flannel. Sam had to help me with the buttons, which was an awkward experience for both of us and left Sam blushing like crazy.

I curled up in the backseat of the impala as we drove, focusing on the music drifting through the speakers and sniffling to clear my stuffy nose.

"Not to be captain obvious here, but couldn't we have just called Cas? He would've healed you," Dean said.

"No. I don't want his help," I grumbled.

I knew it made me seem like a petulant child, but I didn't care. He was gonna give me the cold shoulder, so I was gonna give it right back.

Dean let the subject drop, but I could tell he wasn't happy about it. Even Sam kept sending me nervous glances.

When we got to the hospital Sam checked me in while Dean and I sat in the waiting area. A nurse came out after a few minutes to take me in to be examined. I made them both wait out in the waiting room for me even though they both wanted to come with me. It was like having two overly protective older brothers.

I kind of zoned out during most of the examination, answering her questions when she asked, but other than that just sitting in a daze. She tried to give me pain meds but I declined. It was just a sprain anyway, nothing I couldn't handle. The boys practically leapt out of their seats when I came back out with my arm bandaged.

"Relax guys. I just sprained my wrist. No big deal. I'm just glad it's my left arm and not my right," I assured them.

We drove back to the bunker in silence and when we got there I went to head straight to my room.

"Oh no you don't. Food first. Then you can sleep," Dean ordered, steering me toward the couch.

"Come on Dean, I just want to nap."

"I know, but first you're gonna eat some soup and drink a glass of orange juice. Don't think I didn't notice the sniffling. You're getting a cold."

I grumbled something about where he could shove his concern before obeying and curling up on the couch under a blanket. A few minutes later Dean set a bowl of chicken noodle soup on front of me, and tall glass of juice.

"Thanks," I muttered, still grumpy that he wouldn't just let me sleep.

"You're welcome."

The boys went about their business while I ate slowly. Despite my complaining, the soup did make me feel slightly better. But the orange juice felt like slime sliding down my throat. It took more than a little coaxing from Sam to get me to finish all of it. I felt like a five year old. Once Dean was satisfied with what I had eaten he shoved Nyquil at me and sent me off to bed. I curled up under my covers, blew my noise louder than a trumpet, and promptly passed out.

I trudged down the hall to kitchen when I woke up, hoping to find some crackers to munch on. I paused outside the door when I heard raised voices.

"You've got to talk to her man. She's not okay right now and the one she needs isn't me or Sam. It's you and you know it," Dean snapped.

"What she needs is to stay as far away from me as she can."

I swallowed hard. Cas. H-he didn't mean that. He couldn't.

"Dude, she's your best friend and she doesn't deserve the cold shoulder, so you need to get your head out of your ass."

"I know," Cas mumbled.

"Then why—

"Because I can't Dean. I'm not…I don't know what's happening to me."

"Well I think I do."

"Tell me Dean. Please."

"You care about her Cas and that's something new for you. It's normal to get angry when someone you care about gets hurt. Lashing out just sort of happens naturally," he explained.

"I think I understand. Goodbye Dean."

When I was sure Cas was gone I entered the kitchen, trying to act like I hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Hey there sicky, how's it goin?" Dean asked, grinning at me.

I flipped him the bird and pulled a box of Ritz crackers from the cupboard before sitting at the counter. Dean slid me a glass of water.

"You heard me and Cas didn't you?"

I took a large gulp of water before shrugging my shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes. You wanna talk about what you heard?"

"Not really."

"Lily—

"Don't Dean, I'm fine. He's obviously not going to talk to me any time soon and it's killing me a little bit because I'm not sure what the hell I did to make him shut me out. But I'm a big girl and I can handle it."

"Well if you want to talk—

"You're here for me. I know. Thank you," I said, finishing the rest of my water before heading back to my room.

Three days later my cold hadn't shown any signs of letting up and I was getting tired of being treated like a little kid. The millionth time Sam asked me if I was okay I finally snapped.

"No! I'm not! I'm sick and grouchy! Nothing has changed since the last time you asked five minutes ago!" I yelled as best I could with a scratchy throat.

I immediately felt guilty when Sam looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. I let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Sam. It's not that I don't appreciate the concern, it's just that being sick pisses me off because I feel completely useless."

"It's okay. I understand," he assured me, offering a small smile.

"Look I can tell you and Dean are getting antsy just sitting around. And I know you've got a lead you're just itching to follow, so you should go. I'll be fine by myself."

"I don't know Lily. That doesn't seem like the best idea."

"What doesn't seem like the best idea?" Dean asked, coming into the living room with a fresh glass of orange juice for me. I glared at the glass, but took a sip anyway.

"Us going on a hunt and leaving her here by herself," Sam answered.

"Dude no way. You're sick. We can't just leave you alone."

"Dean. I'm twenty-three, not five. I can handle it," I said, throwing in an eye roll for good measure.

"But—

"You know I love you guys, but I'm gonna go crazy if you keep hovering over me. Just go. I saw all the research about zombies Dean. I give you full permission to go hunt them without me."

It took a little more convincing, but I eventually got them to agree. A few hours later they were packed and ready to go. They could've gone sooner if Dean hadn't insisted on going grocery shopping for me first. As much as the fussing was driving me nuts, it did make me realize how much they care.

"Call if you need anything. And I mean that. Literally. Anything," Dean said, making me pinky swear.

Sam set a fresh box of tissues in front of me and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek.

"Feel better okay? And if it gets really bad, you know there's always someone who could heal you," he said.

I nodded in understanding, but I knew there was no way in hell I was calling Cas.

I puttered around the kitchen after they left, snagging a can of tomato and rice soup, courtesy of Dean's shopping excursion. I ate slowly, sniffling between bites and not really tasting it. My wrist had been acting up and I was starting to regret not accepting the pain meds the nurse had offered at the hospital a few days back. I dropped the bowl into the sink and plopped onto the couch, flipping through the channels. I was so zoned out I almost didn't notice the shift in the air or the sound of rustling wings. My eyes flickered over to the door where sure enough Cas was standing. His eyes rested on me for barely a moment before he turned to head down the hall.

"They're not here," I croaked.

He paused.

"What?"

"Sam and Dean. They're not here. They went on a hunt."

"Oh…why aren't you with them?" he asked, not looking at me.

"I sprained my wrist a few days ago and I've got a pretty nasty cold," I explained.

That got his attention as he finally set his sights on me.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You were probably busy in heaven and I didn't want to bother you."

"It wouldn't have been a bother, you know that," he said, stepping closer to get a better look at me.

"Did you ever think maybe I just didn't want your help Cas?" I snapped.

He was silent for a moment.

"You're angry with me."

"You're damn right I'm angry at you. I have every right to be after how you've been acting late—

I cut off, feeling a sudden lurch in my stomach. Oh shit.

"Lily?"

I didn't answer, getting to my feet and practically sprinting past him to the bathroom. I barely reached the toilet in time before I was emptying my stomach, coughing and heaving with each stomach contraction. When I was finished, I rested my head on my good arm, taking a few deep breaths. A gentle hand on my back made me realize Cas had followed me. I shook him off and shakily got to my feet, leaning over the sink to wash my mouth out.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident.

"Don't ask stupid questions," I grumbled.

Without hesitation he reached forward and touched my forehead with two, insanely cold, fingers. I flinched.

"What the hell Cas?!"

"Feeling better now?"

It took me a moment to realize that there was no longer any pain in my wrist. A quick glance in the mirror and I saw my complexion was back to normal and my stuffy nose, soar throat, and stomach ache had also disappeared.

"If you're expecting a thank you, you're not gonna get one," I said, pushing past him and heading for my room.

Much to my annoyance he followed me.

"We need to talk," he said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Oh, so you're done giving me the cold should and now you want to talk?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then talk," I demanded.

"I-I'm not sure where to begin."

"How about you start with why you've been ignoring me the past few days."

"That is…difficult to explain."

"Try."

"I've been trying to figure out what's been happening to me lately…regarding how I feel toward you," he said, still refusing to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Angels aren't supposed to have the sort of feelings I've been having. It's not allowed. But since I met you there's nothing I can do to push them down because you won't let me."

"I don't understand," I said, some of my earlier anger had dissipated and was replaced with confusion.

"You have wedged yourself under my skin in ways I didn't even know were possible. You're a constant thought on my mind and I always worry about your safety. But more than that I find myself unable to stay away from you for long amounts of time. These past few days I've driven myself crazy trying to keep my distance. I just…I don't know what to do anymore."

I stared at him in shock for a moment before shaking myself out of it and stepping closer to him. I brought a hand up to his chest, resting just over his heart, which was beating rapidly against my palm.

"Cas…are you saying…do you…" I trailed off.

"I love you," he whispered.

He looked as surprised as I was that he had uttered the words allowed. His eyes met mine, bright blue swimming with hope and fear. I grabbed the lapels of him trench coat and yanked him forward, crushing our lips together. He froze against me, unsure of what he should do. I pulled back.

"You're an idiot," I said simply.

He stared at me, still dumbstruck from the kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did," he said, tilting his head.

"I meant before now. You didn't have to shut me out."

"Well I wasn't sure how you would respond. I was uneasy about telling you."

"You were scared."

"Terrified," he admitted.

"You had nothing to be afraid of."

"You mean you—

"I love you too."

His eyes lit up and he smiled down at me. I reached up to touch his cheek, gingerly pulling him down to my height to rest our foreheads together. He let his arms curl around my back.

"You're trembling," he breathed.

"Who's fault do you think that is?"

Before he could reply I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. This time he kissed back, moving his lips hesitantly against mine. It was clear he was new at this, but he made up for his lack of skill with his enthusiasm and I was more than willing to teach him the proper technique.

"Just follow my lead and do what feels natural," I murmured against his lips.

He hummed in response, catching on and sliding his lips the way I did. I took his bottom lip between my teeth, nibbling slightly and making him gasp, giving me the perfect opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth. He groaned and let his tongue tangle with mine, learning quickly and suddenly taking control once he got the hang of it.

I slid my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair as he kissed me senseless. His hands gripped my hips tightly for a moment before he pushed me back from him, looking startled.

"What wrong?" I asked, breathing hard.

"I-I'm not sure what's happening to me," he said, his eyes flickering down.

My eyes followed his downward, landing on the obvious bulge at the front of his dress pants. I felt my face heat up.

"You're hard," I whispered.

"Is that strange? Is this, I mean, is something wrong with me?" he asked, panicking slightly.

"No, no Cas, it's normal. It means you, um, you're turned on," I explained.

"Oh," he mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Really?" he asked, eyes meeting mine shyly.

"Really," I promised, smiling at him.

"H-how do I make it go away? It's getting uncomfortable."

"I…It depends."

"On what?"

"Do you want to, um. I'm not sure how to ask this without freaking you out," I admitted sheepishly.

"That's seems rather ominous."

"It's not. I promise, it's just…"

"Lily, there's nothing you could say that would lessen my feelings for you or freak me out, as you say," he assured me, stepping forward and lacing our fingers together.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Alright. D-do you wanna have sex with me Cas?" I asked in a rush, looking at the floor.

I was met with silence. Well he wasn't running away at least. His fingers slid under my chin and he tilted it upwards. My eyes locked with his. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips, and then rested his forehead against mine.

"Tell me what I should do," he muttered.

I smiled at him, bringing my hands up to slide his trench coat off his shoulders, then turning my attention to his tie. He stood stiffly as I undid the buttons on his crisp white dress shirt and pushed it off his shoulders to join his coat on the floor.

"Relax," I said, gently running my fingers down his exposed chest. His muscles fluttered under my fingertips and he let out a shuddering breath.

My hands slid all the way down to his belt buckle, which gave me some difficultly, but I managed to eventually pull it from the loops and discard it along with his dress pants. He looked down at himself and then at me.

"This seems unfair," he said, pouting slightly. Yes, that's right boys and girls, angels pout too.

"Wanna help me fix that?" I asked.

He nodded eagerly, taking hold of the hem of my shirt and pulling it off over my head. He blushed, realizing he had been a little hasty. I giggled, unable to stop myself from kissing the frown from his face. He deepened the kiss, trailing his fingers down my stomach the way I had done to him, undoing the strings of my pajama pants and pushing them down until I could step out of them.

I fell back onto the bed, pulling him with me so he rested on top.

"W-what should I do?" he asked nervously.

"Touch me," I whispered, taking his hand and placing it over my breast, which I realized was still covered by my bra. Oops. I reached behind me and undid it quickly, tossing it to the side. I didn't miss Cas's sharp intake of breath.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

It was my turn to blush, but it quickly faced when his hand found my breast again, squeezing slightly. I hummed, leaning into the touch. He surprised me by leaning down and flicking his tongue over my left nipple while his fingers gave the other a light pinch. I gasped. He really was a fast learner.

I ran my fingers just under the band of his boxers, making him pause his ministrations. He tilted his head at me, but his confused expression melted into one of pleasure when I gave his length a light tug.

"Oh," he groaned, eyes fluttering shut as I continued to pump up and down.

"Feel good?" I asked, leaning up to kiss his neck.

He nodded, mouth falling open slightly as his breathing became labored. I reminded myself that he was a virgin, so he probably wouldn't last long. Reluctantly I pulled my hand away.

"Give me your hand," I said.

He complied, still panting slightly. I pushed my underwear aside, and slowly slid two of him fingers into me, letting out a sigh at the feeling.

"You're wet," he said simply.

"Who's fault do you think that is?"

His eyes darkened at that, like he liked the idea he was the one doing this to me and without prompting he began to move his fingers in and out.

"Ah-hah," I moaned.

"Feel good?" he asked, using my words from earlier.

"Y-yes. You can go a little deeper and if you crook your fingers—ah! There!"

"Here?" he asked, smirking slightly as his fingers grazed my g-spot.

I nodded, letting out little breathy moans with every movement of his fingers.

"Stop! Cas, stop!" I said suddenly.

He froze immediately.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, brow furrowing.

"No, quite the opposite actually. I just don't want this to be over yet."

"Oh…w-what come next?"

I smiled up at him and pushed his boxers off his hips, letting him wriggle the rest of the way out of them. He didn't even need me to tell him what to do next as he did the same with my panties. I reached over and pulled open the drawer of my bedside table, snagging a condom. I ripped it open quickly and slid it over Cas's length, which was still rock hard.

I spread my legs a little while, pulling him closer by the hips. Taking his dick in my hand I helped guide him to my entrance and he slid into me slowly. I gasped when he was all the way in, adjusting to the feeling of being filled. It wasn't my first time, but it had been a while. I looked up at Cas. His eyes had closed and his mouth was open in a silent "Oh."

"Move," I whispered.

He nodded, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. I wrapped my arms around his back, gripping tightly and yanking him in for a kiss. His soft groans were muffled by my mouth as he set a slow, almost painfully so, pace. It wasn't enough. I started rocking my hips up to meet his.

"O-oh. Cas, please!" I practically mewled.

"T-tell me. Tell me what you want," he pleaded, looking desperate.

"Faster. Harder. Please!"

He obeyed, gripping my hips, pushing in harder and faster. I could tell he was close already, but hell so was I. I brought my hand down to play with my clit, but he knocked my hand away, replacing it with his own.

"L-Lily," he groaned, dropping his head to my shoulder.

"Almost Cas. I'm almost there. Just a little, ah! A little m-more!"

He practically growled, picking up the pace even more and thumbing my clit a little harder. It was too much. It felt like he was all around me, in every corner of both my mind and body.

"C-Cas I'm gonna cum!" I warned.

"I-I, something's happening."

"It's okay Cas. Let it go. Just let it go. I want you to cum," I whispered, nibbling on his earlobe.

That was it. The next second he was falling over the edge, crying out as he experienced, what was probably his first, at least from someone other than himself, orgasm.

"Castiel!" I screamed, following him a second later. My orgasm shook my whole body, making light explode behind my eyes as I held onto Cas for dear life.

When I finally came down Cas was looking at me like I was the eighth wonder of the world. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and kissed him lazily. He pulled out gently and collapsed next to me, draping an arm across my stomach.

"That was…" he trailed off.

"Yeah. It was," I said, smiling sleepily at him.

"You're tired," he mused.

"Very. That's kind of a human thing. Falling asleep after sex," I explained.

"I understand. I don't require sleep, but I wouldn't be opposed to a rest."

I slid closer to him, shifting so my head was resting on his chest. He clasped his arms around me protectively, running his fingers through my hair soothingly.

"Goodnight," he murmured.

"Night Cas."

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

When I woke the next morning Cas was already awake, watching me. I rolled onto my side, leaning on my arm and staring back at him. He smiled.

"You are lovely in the morning," he said.

"Pfft, liar."

"It's the truth."

I blushed, leaning forward and shutting him up with a slow, still slightly sleepy, kiss. When I pulled back to say something my stomach growled loudly.

"Breakfast?" Cas suggested.

I grinned, hopping out of bed and grabbing his shirt off the floor and snagging a pair of panties from my drawer. He pulled on his pants, not bothering with a shirt since we were alone in the bunker anyway. His eyes swept up and down my body.

"What?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"My shirt looks good on you."

"Just full of compliments this morning aren't you," I teased.

He simply shrugged, wrapping his arm around my waist as we made our way to the kitchen.

I decided on scrambled eggs and bacon, whipping them up quickly while Cas handled the coffee, although I had to show him how to use the coffee pot. We sat across from each other at the table, eating in comfortable silence and exchanging shy smiles. Everything was perfect…that is until Sam and Dean chose that moment to come back. Dean dropped his bag and Sam's mouth fell open when they saw us.

"Uh, morning guys. Didn't expect you to be back so soon," I said sheepishly.

"Zombies turned out to be a hoax," Sam said, snapping out of his stupor.

"See you guys made up," Dean said with a smirk, taking in the sight of me in Cas's shirt and Cas, well, shirtless.

"Yes we did. And if you'll excuse us, we have lost time to make up for," Cas said, getting up from the table and coming around to my side. He scooped me up bridal style and carried me off toward my room.

"Keep it down will ya!" Dean called after us.

"No promises!" I yelled back.


End file.
